


im not naive

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Snowballing, just a little, this is mega raunchy hope you all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: “That’s disgusting. You’re so fucking groooosssss,” Kaoru wiped his hand on Rei’s stomach, lip curling up like he’d touched something bad, “And quick. You about to confess your virginity, Rei-kun?”“Mhmm, tell me without crying this time.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	im not naive

**Author's Note:**

> kind of an alternate ending for my fic [im not one to plead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398078)  
> but its standalone too

“Call me what you like, I’m not biting you again.” Rei couldn’t help kissing his neck again, chaste this time, since neither of them had quite caught their breath.

He was hard against the back of Kaoru’s thigh, rocking against it shamelessly. After a few open mouthed kisses to his jaw, he spoke again, “Words cannot describe how badly I want you right now…”

Kaoru’s heart rate picked back up at the unrestrained arousal in Rei’s voice, “They’re not as soft now as they were last year, but,” Kaoru pulled Rei’s arm around his waist, backing up against him, “My thighs’ll work, right? I know it’s not a home run, but...”

“But nothing,” Rei was practically purring against the curve of Kaoru’s neck, “I’d take anything you offer me, you know.”

“However,” He continued with no shortage of affection, “We don’t have to do anything tonight. I’m perfectly content to lay with you until morning.”

“No, I want to; I’m just way too tired to relearn the schematics of fucking a dude, y’know?” Kaoru felt hot with embarrassment, shrinking away from Rei some.

“Of course,” The delighted giggle that accompanied Rei pulling him close again did far more than twist in the pit of his stomach, “Do tell me if you change your mind.”

Kaoru nodded, wriggling away just long enough to lean off the bed and tug the open box of toiletries close enough to rummage through. Sure enough, there was a tube of lotion wedged between his deodorant and cologne just begging to be used as lube. Hopefully, Kaoru crossed his fingers out of view, Rei wouldn’t pick on him for the scent. After a quick dig through the bottles piled into the box, though, he was sure there was nothing else within reach that’d work. There was definitely more in the boxes piled by their bathroom, but, to be frank, Kaoru was way too horny to walk all the way there and back. He was sure Rei felt the same way, and so tossed the tube of lotion over his shoulder and shoving the box of toiletries away from his bed. When he turned back over, Rei was giggling into his hand.

“Vampire blood? My, my, Kaoru-kun, how cute.” He held up the lotion, face split in half by his goofy smile.

“You can thank yourself for that one,” Kaoru rolled and shifted until he was pressed up against Rei again, “My sister kindly gifted me that after she met you.”

“Cheeky.” With a final huff of laughter, Rei smoothed his free hand down Kaoru’s stomach, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear.

Kaoru wiggled out of them, regretfully tossing them out of sight. There wasn’t much time for him to reflect on his regrets, nor for him to feel embarrassed over his nudity; Rei shifted behind him, fabric rustling in a way that suggested Kaoru was no longer the only naked person in bed. The lid of the lotion snapped, and a cold hand was pressing between his thighs, applying a healthy layer, extra careful with the mess of bites and bruises. Any excess was wiped off on Kaoru’s stomach, careless in comparison. 

“Still okay?” Rei asked softly, nosing into the side of Kaoru’s neck.

“Mhmm.” Kaoru spread his legs, making room, “Get to it, I know you want to.”

As if Kaoru shot off a starter gun, Rei slid between his thighs, coaxing them shut once he was situated. He sighed softly, stroking the ridge of Kaoru’s hip and murmuring incomprehensible praise as he rocked back and forth for the first time. 

On the tail end of a shivering groan, he murmured, “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this…”

“Yeah?” Kaoru squeezed his thighs together, looking over his shoulder to watch the change in Rei’s expression, “Am I better in person?”

A “so much better” was lost to a huffing exhale followed by a helpless groan that made Kaoru wish he hadn’t restricted their activities for the night. If his thighs were enough to draw out noises that rivaled the porn he absolutely did not watch, then who could say what the whole shebang would get him. It was something to look forward to, he supposed, and reached down to interlock their fingers, rocking his lower body in time with Rei’s.

After watching for a few tense moments, Kaoru hesitantly let go of Rei’s hand in favor of rubbing his palm against the head of his cock each time it slid through. The response was nearly instant, and he felt a swell of pride at his good instincts. 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Hot breaths fanned against Kaoru’s shoulder, sharp teeth digging into the bare skin, almost hard enough to break the skin. It seemed Rei was dedicated to his word, even though he clearly wanted so badly to taste more of Kaoru. 

“Come on, take what you want,” The words came from within, and Kaoru felt very little shame, especially when there was a newfound enthusiasm in the way Rei ground between his thighs. His rhythm was faltering, stuttered with every roll of his hips, and Kaoru could tell that he was getting close. His palm ground down a little harder in hopes of offering more friction, fingers curling down for the brief second it took.

With a long moan that petered off into a wheezing whine muffled into the back of Kaoru’s neck, Rei came, nails biting into whatever skin they could reach. While Rei clawed him to death, Kaoru caught what didn’t land on his thighs, ignoring the texture to focus on everything else about the situation. The pain felt like an afterthought, Kaoru was so enraptured by the loss of composure he showed, enough to squeeze down and see if Rei would make the same sound twice. He did, albeit more disgruntled this time as he squirmed away, letting Kaoru flop onto his back. In an act of desperation to save his sheets, Kaoru clamped his thighs together, scowling at Rei in his peripheral vision.

“So delicate,” Rei sat up in bed, daintily dragging a finger along the seam of his legs and sucking it clean, “Mm, suppose I ought to eat more pineapple, huh?”

“That’s disgusting. You’re so fucking groooosssss,” Kaoru wiped his hand on Rei’s stomach, lip curling up like he’d touched something bad, “And quick. You about to confess your virginity, Rei-kun?” 

“Mhmm, tell me without crying this time.” Rei leaned down to shamelessly lick blood off of the rapidly clotting cuts on Kaoru’s hip, “I’m not giving you an answer to that, mostly because I think my actions can speak much louder.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue further. Instead of getting out of bed for a washcloth to clean them up, Rei pried Kaoru’s legs apart and slithered down between them. At first, Kaoru was unsure of how he planned to prove his expertise when there was now cum threatening to drip onto the newly washed sheets. When Rei’s tongue dragged up the inside of his thigh, it was a challenge to stay still, but he managed in favor of not having to wash his sheets again. At first, it just felt weird, the sensation of Rei’s face between his legs disconnected from the logical part of Kaoru’s brain. It all clicked together as soon as one lap turned into several, thorough and precise. His teeth dragged and nipped against newly clean skin, doing little else but teasing.

“Are you seriously too lazy to go get a rag?” Kaoru asked, threading his fingers through the hair on top of Rei’s head, “Just spit it out before you kiss me again, okay?”

“Spitters are quitters, Kaoru-kun.” Rei said, mouth empty in spite of the cum he’d licked off of Kaoru’s thigh.

“Again, you’re disgusting.” No dedication went into masking the hiccup of Kaoru’s breath, and he tugged on Rei’s hair to encourage him to continue.

“I’ll save you some.” Was all Rei said before diving back into it, kissing hickies as he rediscovered them.

Once he reached the junction of Kaoru’s hip and thigh, he moved along to the other one, giving it the same meticulous and gentle treatment. With every drag of Rei’s tongue over his skin, Kaoru got more restless, desperate for some stimulation. As soon as he started pulling Rei’s head upward, his hair yanking privileges were revoked, because obviously the final traces of cum on his thighs were more of a hazard than the precum that was about to start dripping onto his stomach. He was so hard it was beginning to get really uncomfortable, and Rei’s teasing was doing nothing to help.

Well, if Rei refused to be a man and at least go down on him, Kaoru would rely on his imagination to satisfy him. When he closed his eyes, he envisioned the night going much smoother, not that he wasn’t having fun. The beating around the bush was making him antsy, and he couldn’t figure out how to say something without sounding like he was trying to rush Rei. Clearly he knew what he was doing, but being told to stay still and be patient had Kaoru worried he was in for an unbearable wait. Rationally, Rei was probably just trying to keep their bed as clean as possible, but Kaoru was horny and wanted to get off and waiting at all felt like a great injustice. He wasn’t sure when he’d become such a brat.

All of a sudden, whether Kaoru was just too lost in thought to notice was up to interpretation, Rei’s mouth closed around his cock. His tongue was sharp, laving at precum and pressing into every sensitive spot without having to search. Spit dripped from his mouth, looking absolutely pornographic when he cast his eyes up to wink salaciously at Kaoru. Both fortunately and unfortunately, he didn’t stay there very long, hand taking over so he could come back up to hook said sinful tongue through Kaoru’s nipple ring again. A few vertebrate cracked with how quickly his back arched into Rei’s mouth. As soon as Kaoru chased his mouth though, Rei left his nipple alone, kissing all the way up to Kaoru’s lips and savagely biting them when he wasn’t granted immediate access. 

Rei’s hand was as sloppy as his mouth, distracted but dedicated. Fortunately, that was plenty enough for Kaoru, whose hips jerked into his loose grip without control or composure. His jaw wouldn’t quite work, lips wet with saliva and blood as he tried to do more than groan and gasp against Rei’s mouth. It was to no avail, however, as every time he tried to form words, another moan overtook them. Kind and understanding as ever, Rei licked dribbling blood off of Kaoru’s bottom lip with a happy little moan of his own. When he moved along, sticky red kisses trailed along the apple of Kaoru’s cheek, disappearing into his hairline. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, and it could have landed in the top ten hottest things Kaoru had ever heard.

“Rei,” Kaoru mumbled, gripping his arm, “Rei…”

“Tell me what you need.” Rei dipped to kiss under his ear again, sucking a new hickey that could hide under his hair.

“Just… Mmmmhhh,” He pled, muscles in his thighs twitching and toes curling, “You…”

Rei got the message, using his free hand to play with the hoop through Kaoru’s right nipple. When that didn’t do the trick, he craned his neck at an odd angle to suck on the other one, sinking his teeth into the skin around it. And then Kaoru was coming, words slurring into disorganized hard consonants and loose-jawed vowels. Rei sucked a little harder, groaning when Kaoru’s voice got even more desperate. His right hand kept moving as Kaoru came, prolonging his pleasure until overstimulation made his back arch ever higher. Cum dripped from between his fingers, landing on the taut muscles of Kaoru’s stomach, obscenely beautiful against his tanned skin.

Rei didn’t get to see the way Kaoru’s eyes rolled back in his head as he licked his hand clean, but he sure heard the debauched groan in response. Once his hand was less messy, Rei crawled over Kaoru to kiss his mouth again, savoring the leftover taste of blood mixing into the cum still sitting on his tongue. Kaoru, feeling quite boneless, gripped his wrists instead of his shoulders, using the last of his coherency to suck on Rei’s bottom lip finding a disgusting amount of pleasure in being able to taste his own blood on it. Rei’s tongue forced its way into Kaoru’s mouth, bringing with it a swallow of cum that rose goosebumps all over his body. 

He withdrew then, letting Kaoru lay limply against his pillows until his brain cells reconvened. Swallowing was an unconscious mechanism, needing no convincing. Thoughts swimming, it was all Kaoru could do to follow Rei with his eyes as he finally got out of bed and walked nudely to the bathroom. When he’d returned, it was clear that he deemed the mess worthy of a wet washrag. It was cool when Rei left it sitting on Kaoru’s chest while clean, and cold and gentle, hands smoothed his hair away from his face. Dried blood still stained his mouth, making him look just a tad bit feral, but he kissed the center of Kaoru’s forehead regardless, telling him he did well. The praise curled in Kaoru’s chest like tendrils of smoke stealing his breath for no reason other than elation.

“‘M surprised you haven’t collapsed yet.” Kaoru managed to say, fingers twisting into his sheets.

“They don’t call me a creature of the night for nothing.” Rei cleaned him up like he was an antique, licking his lips when he dragged the pad of his thumb against a nasty hickey on Kaoru’s chest.

“Mmm, come down here.” Kaoru puckered his lips exaggeratedly, happy when Rei kissed him softer than he had all night.

“Stop distracting me,” Rei pulled away from him, kissing the tip of his nose and getting back to his task, “Let me take care of you.”

“Not even gonna let me shower? So mean, Rei-kun..” 

Rei pinched Kaoru’s thigh, “Can your legs make it that far? This old man’s far too tired to carry you all that way, you know.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Kaoru smacked his hand away, but relaxed under his ministrations, “Stay the night, okay?”

“Hm?” Rei, ever the romantic, stooped to lick blood off the side of Kaoru’s neck, “You don’t want space?”

“I don’t wanna wake up alone.” Kaoru shied away from his tongue, ever nerve ending feeling frayed, “And I don’t want you to be lonely, either.”

“Oh.” His cheeks flushed a pretty rose, warm against Kaoru’s neck, “I suppose I could promise you that.”

“My turn to be the big spoon, get over here. We can shower tomorrow.” Kaoru wasn’t taking no for an answer, prepared to sit up and wrestle Rei between the sheets if it came to it. 

Rei laid down next to him without arguing, though, smiling so fondly Kaoru wanted to take a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> someones gonna edit this lateer i wanna go to sleep


End file.
